


El Señor Bigotes

by Mireyan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki era el ser más cruel y desaprensivo del universo</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Señor Bigotes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Holic_meri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holic_meri/gifts).



> ¡Espero que te guste el regalito! Yo me lo he pasado genial escribiéndolo, la verdad.

Si había algo que a Aomine se le daba especialmente bien, y no es algo de lo que estuviese orgulloso, era hacer llorar a Satsuki. A lo largo de su vida había sido culpable de varios de los berrinches de su amiga por motivos muy diferentes: ponerle una rana en la cabeza, mancharle de helado su vestido favorito, pegarle un chicle en el pelo...

Pero era la primera vez que le hacía llorar por comprarle un regalo.

“Cosas de papelería, Aominecchi, a las chicas les encantan las cosas de papelería” había sido el conejo de mierda de Kise, y Tetsu, sin despegar la boca de la pajita de un batido, había asentido con vigor. A Aomine en su momento le había parecido un consejo sensato; recordaba haber visto a Satsuki muy feliz en su anterior cumpleaños porque una amiga suya le había regalado una agenda (en serio, ¿a quién le hace ilusión que le regalen una puñetera agenda?) con un dibujo de pájaros.

 

Aomine pronto descubrió que las chumineces de papelería estridentes y horribles pero que Satsuki calificaría como monas eran también tremendamente caras. Con su escaso presupuesto (el calendario de edición limitada de Mai-chan había salido el día anterior y no podía arriesgarse a quedarse sin él, Satsuki lo tenía que comprender), en la tienda que le había recomendado Kise donde compraba él mierdas de esas para las chicas a las que quería llevarse al huerto, solo le daba para una goma de borrar en forma de koala o para un bolígrafo rosa con orejas de conejito.

Afortunadamente en el combini de al lado de su casa había encontrado cosas mucho más prácticas a buen precio. Él estaba muy satisfecho con su compra.

Satsuki al parecer no.

— Mujer, no es para tanto... a mí me parece un regalo bien práctico.

Satsuki sin dejar de llorar le lanzó el bolígrafo de cuatro colores y el paquete de folios también de colores que le había comprado.

— ¡Jolines, no seas bruta! ¿no eres tú la que siempre dice que hay que agradecer los regalos?

— No es por el regalo, Dai-chan, que también — la verdad es que su paquete de folios palidecía un poco al lado de las zapatillas edición limitada que le había comprado Satsuki, pero jolines, Daiki no tenía tanto presupuesto — . Es que se nota un montón que no me conoces para nada. Me has regalado algo genérico y además, cutre.

— ¿Qué no te conozco para nada?

— No.

— Pues que sepas, lista, que el paquete lo escogí justamente porque tenía folios color azul cielo, para que pudieses pensar en Tetsu mientras escribía. Si eso no es amistad, dime tú lo que es.

— Una tontería, Dai-chan, eso es lo que es.

Satsuki tenía los brazos cruzados con fuerza y los ojos y la nariz roja. Se ponía bastante fea cuando lloraba, y Daiki no quería verla fea.

— Si tanto te ha molestado... Escoge lo que quieras de mi habitación.

Ella lo miró con ojos húmedos, pero amenazantes.

— ¿Cualquier cosa?

— Cualquier cosa...

Satsuki tenía un aura vengativa muy potente y Aomine sintió miedo. ¿Qué es lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza? Siguió su mirada, que estaba clavada en el calendario de Mai-chan de encima de la mesa. No. ¿Para qué iba a querer Satsuki eso? No podía ser tan cruel, ¿verdad?

Pero los ojos de Satsuki siguieron subiendo y demostró que, efectivamente, no era tan cruel, sino mucho más.

— Quiero al Señor Bigotes.

— ¿Qué? No...

El Señor Bigotes era el peluche de la infancia de Daiki. Lo tenía desde que podía recordar. Era una graciosa pantera negra con ojos verdes que estaba sentada, llevaba pantalones (ahí radicaba gran parte de su encanto, en que parecía una persona) y extendía los brazos como si te quisiese abrazar. Daiki no recordaba quién le había hecho ese regalo, pero debía de quererle mucho. El señor bigotes fue su compañero de juegos, durmió con él durante su infancia y hasta que la cama se quedó demasiado pequeña para los dos y Daiki casi le arranca un brazo por aplastarlo mientras dormía y aun ahora, cuando despertaba por las noches, siempre se sentía reconfortado al ver los ojos verdes y juiciosos del Señor Bigotes mirándolo desde la estantería. Era su compañero más fiel, su mejor amigo, y Satsuki lo sabía.

— Sí. Quiero al Señor Bigotes. Siempre me ha gustado y tú no le haces caso, lo tienes ahí abandonado en la estantería.

“Sí que le hago caso” es lo que quería decir, pero no podía admitirlo en voz alta.

— Pero... ¿seguro que no quieres ninguna otra cosa? Tengo el calendario limitado de Mai-chan.

— ¿Para qué quiero yo eso? Dame al Señor Bigotes — Satsuki extendió los brazos mirándolo con gesto serio e implacable. Daiki se acercó con lentitud a la estantería y cogió al Señor Bigotes. Estaba tan suave y brillante como siempre. Olía a suavizante y colonia de bebé.

Daiki se planteó durante unos segundos si su amistad con Satsuki era tan importante.

Pero sí que lo era, y sí que ella tenía razón en que su regalo era horrible y no demostraba para nada lo mucho que ella le importaba, y era verdad que Daiki nunca le había agradecido lo suficiente lo mucho que cuidaba y tiraba de Daiki mientras él solo se lo ponía difícil.

Daiki le dio el peluche y Satsuki lo abrazó con más ira que cariño. Así no se trataba al Señor Bigotes.

— Sí es importante para ti... — dijo Daiki.

— Lo es. Muchas gracias, Dai-chan.

Satsuki se fue con el Señor Bigotes debajo del brazo sin darle a Aomine la oportunidad de despedirse de él. Entonces de pronto se dio cuenta. Seguramente Satsuki solo quería darle una lección. Seguro que se había llevado al Señor Bigotes para que lo pasase mal creyendo que lo había perdido, pero se lo devolvería al cabo de un rato con una reprimenda para que fuese mejor amigo la próxima vez. Sí, eso haría. Qué lista era esta Satsuki.

* * *

 

Daiki estuvo esperando hasta la una de la mañana. Satsuki no volvió.

* * *

 

Una semana después, Satsuki parecía haber superado el trauma que el provocó el taco de folios de colores y parecía feliz, contenta y, sobre todo, descansada todas las mañanas en el instituto. Todo lo contrario que Daiki. Las noches eran más frías y oscuras desde que el Señor Bigotes no velaba por sus sueños desde lo alto de la estantería.

— ¡Hola, Dai-chan! — saludó el ser más cruel del planeta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras tomaba el té tranquilamente con su madre, como si no hubiese destruido totalmente la felicidad de su hijo.

— Satsuki ha venido a verte — informó la traidora de su madre de manera totalmente innecesaria como si Daiki no fuese capaz de verla sentada en su sitio del sofá.

— No estoy ciego — contestó de mal humor mientras se quitaba las zapatillas de deporte. Su madre suspiró.

— Últimamente está de peor humor que de costumbre — dijo como si él no estuviera presente.

— Ya veo — Satsuki sorbió el té a pesar de que sabía perfectamente el por qué — . Te he comprado una revista de _deportes_ que tanto te gustan. La he dejado en tu cuarto, encima de la cama.

Daiki alzó una ceja. A Satsuki le iban a hacer falta muchas revistas guarras para comprar su perdón. A no ser que encima de la revista sentada en su cama estuviese la misma Horikita Mai en persona.

Abrió la puerta. No era Mai-chan la que estaba sobre la revista. Era algo mucho mejor.

El Señor Bigotes. Pero había algo diferente en él. Ya no llevaba su adorable pantalón habitual sino que ahora tenía puesto un uniforme de baloncesto.

Un uniforme del Touou, a medida como el del perrito ese tan gracioso del Seirin, y no con cualquier número, sino con el número de Aomine. El señor bigotes llevaba su uniforme.

— ¿Te gusta? —  preguntó la vocecilla del ser más maravilloso del planeta a su espalda. Daiki no respondió porque estaba seguro de que lo que iba a salir de su garganta era un graznido agudo y no su habitual voz de macho y tenía una reputación que mantener — . Llevaba tiempo con la idea de hacerlo y darte una sorpresa, pero no sabía cómo llevarme al Señor Bigotes sin que sospechases. Que fueses un capullo me vino bastante bien — Como Aomine seguía con la mirada fija en el peluche sin hacerle caso ella levantó los brazos — ¿No me vas a dar ni un abrazo?

Ay. Con qué poco se conformaba Satsuki. Daiki debería haberle pedido perdón, decirle que era la mejor amiga que cualquiera podría desear y que no se merece a un cenutrio como él, pero no era capaz, así que se conformó con estrujarla hasta que ella se quejó de que era un bruto y le hacía daño.

— Hay que ver, no me abrazabas así desde que una vez siendo pequeños se fue la luz y te asustaste... ha debido de gustarte.

— Bueno, no está mal —  contestó frotándose la nariz — Esto... ¿tienes hambre? Porque yo sí, y quería ir a pillarme la cena fuera.

Satsuki sonrió.

— ¿Vas a invitarme a cenar? Pero tiene que ser a un sitio chuli, que tienes que compensar mi regalo de Navidad.

— Bueno, vale, pero tampoco te pases, que no soy rico.

Era mentira, porque esa noche invitaría a Satsuki a lo que ella quisiese. Y a partir del día siguiente empezaría su búsqueda, esta vez sin pedir consejo a nadie, porque aunque tuviese que recorrer la ciudad entera, Daiki estaba dispuesto a encontrarle a Satsuki el mejor regalo de navidad del mundo.


End file.
